


Roses

by Musafir



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Sassy Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: “Hyuk, don’t do this to yourself.” Hongbin said, giving him an intensely pitying look. “You’re better than this.”"Its life or death." Hyuk said bravely.Or, in which the idols are given a mission to hand out a rose to the person you admire, and Hyuk is Having Difficulties.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N & Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Won Geun, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Roses

**ROSES**

“Who did you give yours to?” Hyuk demanded, looking at Ravi’s bare hands. 

In his own, he clutched a rose, which had been given to all of them with instructions to give it to anyone else of their own choosing. The event that they were at had handed them out to all the idols present as a mission. It would have been fine, if it wasn’t a  _ goddamn rose _ . Hyuk couldn't understand what the event coordinators had been thinking; roses were a symbol of love for goodness sake. They couldn’t just be handed out willy nilly! 

“I gave mine to Leo.” Ravi smirked. Beside him, Hongbin barked out a laugh. 

“He’s not telling you the whole truth. What he actually did was get down on one knee, in front of the entirety of the new Jellyfish trainees, and then offered the rose to Leo-hyung. Poor Hyung looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle. I think some of the trainees swooned.” Hongbin said, a gleeful smile on his face as he reminisced on Taekwoon’s pain. 

“He would have bitched if I gave it to someone else.” Ravi defended, a smile on his face that said he knew exactly what he had done.

“What about you? Who are you giving yours too?” Hyuk demanded, too wound up to fully appreciate Taekwoon’s misery. 

“Oh, this isn’t mine. It’s from Gongchan.” Hongbin said frankly, showing Hyuk the little tag. “We agreed beforehand that we’d just switch.”

“Way to loop me in on that.” Hyuk moaned, realizing his partner in crime had abandoned him. 

“Sorry.” Hongbin said, not sounding sorry at all. “You could try Jaehwan hyung?” 

“Nope, Jaehwan and Jin exchanged. He told me before when they ran past holding hands.” Ravi said. “It was cute.” 

“Why have all my hyungs forsaken me?” Hyuk asked, thinking that his dramatic voice was utterly justified. 

A group of girls holding numerous roses walked by, laughing and smiling. Hyuk wondered who had the balls to go up to one of them to just hand them a rose without spontaneously combusting. Anytime he saw someone walk by, he felt his hands grow clammy and a nervous sweat break out all over his body. 

“You could try throwing your rose at one of them and hope that they pick it up.” Hongbin suggested, dimples out for full effect. 

Ravi barked a laugh as Hyuk narrowed his eyes and tried not to kill Hongbin with his glare. Their fans probably wouldn't appreciate it. How was it possible that every single one of his members had already-... _ wait _ . 

“Where’s Hakyeon hyung?” Hyuk asked quickly. 

“Has it really come to that?” Ravi asked, playfully aghast. 

“Hyuk, don’t do this to yourself.” Hongbin said, giving him an intensely pitying look. “You’re better than this.”

“This is life or death. I have to give this stupid thing to someone, might as well give it to poor hyung and make his day. He’s probably sad because no one gave him one yet.” Hyuk said, trying to justify his actions. He began preparing himself mentally for the over the top excited reaction Hakyeon would have. 

Another group of people walked by, some holding multiple roses and Hyuk knew the right thing to do was give his rose to Hakyeon. Relief flooded him at the thought of finally getting rid of the dreaded object, and in such a perfect way too. If there was any news coverage about it tomorrow, Hyuk would come out of it looking like a sweetheart, instead of the devil maknae that people were starting to catch to that he really was. Get rid of the rose, make Hakyeon happy so that he would let anything Hyuk did in the next few days slide, and complete this stupid mission. It was the perfect plan. 

“That’s true.” Ravi was saying, as Hyuk spun in a slow circle, trying to spot Hakyeon from his vantage point of being one to three heads taller than most of the other people in the room. “This way he can’t mope around later and say we didn’t-...”

Hyuk let out a croak. 

Ravi abruptly stopped talking to give him a bewildered look, and he and Hongbin followed Hyuk’s line of vision to find out what had struck the maknae. When they saw it, they also froze. 

“What.” Hongbin said flatly. 

“Maybe...maybe he’s helping out the coordinators and handing them out?” Ravi suggested, sounding dumbfounded. 

Unfortunately, though they would have liked to cling to his theory, as soon as he said it, a pretty idol in a white dress ran up to Hakyeon and handed him her rose. A short minute of smiles, laughter, and polite bowing later, and Hakyeon continued walking towards them. 

Holding what looked like two dozen roses. 

“Hi guys!” He said happily, when he was within earshot of them. “Gosh, do you know where we are sitting? I want to put these down, my arms are getting so tired.” 

“Hyung…” Hyuk began dazedly, “ _ What- _ ...?”

“What?” Hakyeon said, looking back at him with his expression morphing into confusion. 

“Oh! I got it!” Hongbin suddenly said, grin lighting up his face. “There’s a stall where you can buy flowers, and hyung brought some for himself, right?” 

Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at him. “ _ Not _ right.” He said, “People just handed these to me.” 

Even as he said it, Ravi moved in close to start reading all the different names on the tag. Hakyeon let out a whine as Ravi poked around but stood still to let him do it. 

“Holy shit, he’s not lying. These really are from different people. Why did _ all of Got7 _ hand you their flowers?” Ravi asked, incredulously. 

“Of course they are from different people!” Hakyeon exclaimed, perplexed. “And I just hosted them on a radio show a few days ago, I guess they were feeling thankful about it? I don’t know! They just gave them to me, just like everyone else. What’s the problem?” 

_ The problem _ , Hyuk thought looking glumly from his one pitiful rose to the beautiful bouquet that Hakyeon had amassed, was that now when he gave Hakyeon his rose it would just be one of many. There would be nothing special about it now. He had told himself he was just doing it for the perks before, but now, when the chance was taken away from him, Hyuk felt himself getting sulky and disappointed. 

“We just forget that people like you.” Hongbin said, already wincing in preparation but clearly not regretting his words from the giant grin on his face. 

Sure enough, Hakyeon smacked him over the head with two dozen roses, eyes shooting beams of disapproval. Petals erupted in an explosion above Hongbin and he let out a noise that was half uncontrollable laughter and half pain. 

“Okay, okay, Hyung. Don’t kill him.” Ravi said, grabbing Hakyeon by the waist and pulling him back. “We know people love you, we swear.”

Hakyeon huffed. “Of all the members I could have gotten, I got these brats. I swear, I think I must have been someone terrible in a past life.” 

“We think you were someone terrible in a past life too.” Hongbin agreed, clearly unable to stop himself from ribbing Hakyeon. 

“ _ Lee Hongbin! _ ” 

Hyuk zoned out of the attempted murder happening in front of him, as Hakyeon tried his best to drown Hongbin in flower petals. Ravi played the adult and did his best to hold their short leader back. Hyuk looked around to see that they were attracting some attention, but not much, because people were still running around excitedly immersed in the mission. 

He surveyed the room, trying to see if he could spot any of his friends. He was honestly glad that Hakyeon was so visibly loved by other people. It was what the leader deserved. Just, now he wished he had thought of the idea sooner, and maybe with less of a nefarious reason behind it. Some people said that they didn’t deserve Hakyeon. 

Hyuk told those people to fuck off. 

But maybe, he could,  _ just a little _ , see what they might be talking about. He wanted to give Hakyeon the rose, but now it just felt too little too late. 

“ _ Ravi _ .”

The group froze at the soft, but demanding voice and turned collectively to see Taekwoon standing there, face red and embarrassed. Taekwoon looked confused for a moment as he looked at them, but then brushed it off. He had every right to look at them oddly, as the image they presented was not one usually seen outside the dorm. Ravi had his arms around Hakyeon and was attempting to hold him back from Hongbin, whom Hakyeon had managed to trap with one foot and three fingers. Hyuk stood like a spectator who was bored from seeing such things. 

They all straightened up quickly. 

“Take this.” Taekwoon said, clearly unwilling to find out what had been going on. He thrust his rose at Ravi, holding it straight out, and somehow his face got redder. 

Ravi looked like he was having a mental battle within himself, face pinched, eyes watery, and hands shaking, as he stepped forward and accepted the rose. Next to him Hakyeon had utterly forgotten that he wanted to commit homicide, and was standing his eyes wide and gleeful, bouncing slightly in place from excitement. Next to  _ him _ , Hongbin looked like he was having a very hard time not rolling his eyes. 

“I’ll keep it forever.” Ravi whispered gruffly, holding the rose close. 

Taekwoon looked alarmed at this. But fortunately before he could say anything that would melt Ravi’s marshmallow-like personality, Hakyeon bounced forward. 

“That was adorable!” He squealed, “LR is still real! The other fans are going to be so upset that I didn’t catch this moment on camera!” 

“Hyung, you told us you were joking when you said you were LR’s official fan page leader.” Ravi said, closing his eyes in despair. 

“Of course. I don’t have time to be running the official account.” Hakyeon sniffed, looking away. “That doesn’t mean I don’t potentially run a humble fanpage with a dedicated following.”

“You deal with this.” Ravi said to Taekwoon, clearly done. 

“Do my pictures get more likes or do Ravi’s?” Taekwoon asked seriously.

Hongbin barked a laugh and Ravi sank into a crouch of despair with a loud groan. Hyuk, lost in his own thoughts which had blanked the moment Taekwoon of all people, had boldly handed Ravi the rose, came to a decision. If Taekwoon could do it, so could he. 

“Hyung.” He said, stepping forward and tugging Hakyeon’ sleeve. “I-...” 

“Hakyeon! There you are!” 

The group collectively spun again, this time to see the mild mannered Lee Wonguen hurrying towards them. In his hands, he held a pristine rose. Hyuk felt his heart sink.

“Hi!” Hakyeon said happily, pulling away from Hyuk to go to his friend. “What are you doing all the way over here? I thought they separated the actors to the other side?”

“They did, but I had to bring this to you.” Wonguen said, shyly extending the rose out to Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon smiled, and placed the other roses onto Ravi’s lap, who hadn’t been expecting it and flailed. He accepted the rose with a hint of shyness that they usually never saw in his demeanor. Hyuk despaired silently. 

“Thanks so much, you didn’t have to.” Hakyeon beamed at the actor. 

“Of course I did! They said to bring it to a person you valued the most, so I immediately thought of you.” Wonguen said earnestly. “Looks like I wasn't the only one.” He said, nodding to the pile of roses Ravi was struggling with. 

“Yours means the most to me.” Hakyeon said, eyes crinkled into a happy smile, sweeping forward and hugging Wonguen. He was up on his toes like he normally only had to do with them. 

Hyuk suddenly decided he didn’t like Wonguen very much. Or how tall he was. Or how ernest his stupid face looked. 

“I better run,” Wonguen said, even as he wrapped Hakyeon up in his arms, “I have to present something in a few minutes, but I wanted to come find you first.” 

“Lee Wonguen! Go, run, thanks so much for the rose, I’ll treasure it! Call me later, we’ll do dinner this week!” Hakyeon let him go, and waved at him until he disappeared. 

“Are you perhaps hypnotizing people in some way?” Hongbin asked, seeing an opportunity. 

“Only with my charm.” Hakyeon sniffed, before chopping at the side of Hongbin’s neck with his free hands. 

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! I miscalculated that.” Hongbin said, with his hands up, trying to defend himself. 

“Apology accepted.” Hakyeon said, stepping away and stooping down to Ravi, who had finally managed to corral all the roses. “Now, while my hands are free-...” He rifled through the roses, much to Ravi’s despair, and pulled one out. 

He stood with a flourish, brushing invisible lint off his impeccable slacks, and then bounded forward to stand in front of Hyuk. In a hilarious turn of events, he extended the rose to Hyuk. Hyuk could see the little tag on the bottom which spelled out Hakyeon’s name, meaning this was Hakyeon’s original rose. 

“For you.” He said, eyes alight with a smile “My  _ favorite  _ maknae.” 

“My feelings and emotions are hurt.” Hongbin said in a completely emotionless tone. Hakyeon blatantly ignored him. 

Hyuk numbly reached out to accept the rose, knowing karma was laughing at him right now. It had to be. There was no other explanation. 

“You didn’t want to give this to Wonguen?” He found himself asking. 

Hakyeon looked surprised. 

“Of course not! He’s a very dear friend, but you’re my most valued person. My little Hyogie. You got so big and tall but you’ll always be Hyung's cutest,  _ favorite,  _ and most valued maknae.” Hakyeon cooed. 

“I _ get  _ it.” Hongbin groaned loudly.

Then Hyuk found himself enveloped in Hakyeon’s thin but extremely strong arms, for a restraining hug. It didn’t last the usual amount of one small eternity, and before he could believe it, Hakyeon had released him and was accepting his roses back from Ravi.

“Hyung,” He said desperately, extending the rose that had been clenched in his fist for hours now, “Here. You can-....” 

“Hyogie.” Hakyeon frowned at him. “You can’t just give away a rose someone else gave to you! And don’t give my rose away either! It represents hyung’s love, okay?” 

“Burn it.” Hongbin suggested, letting out a shout a moment later as Hakyeon beamed him in the face with the entire bouquet. 

“I’ll be back kids, I’m going to find out where I can put these down.” Hakyeon said, taking off in a flash. 

Hyuk stood, utterly gobsmacked. For a moment, he wasn’t sure what had happened, and then his brain kicked in. Hakyeon thought he had already given his rose away. He hadn’t realized that Hyuk was trying to give him his own rose. 

“Well that was hilarious.” Ravi noted, from where he had followed the whole scene, trying not to break down laughing. “I would go with what Binnie said before. Just throw it at a group of girls, and hope one of them picks it up.” 

“You are all terrible hyungs.” 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuk failed the mission. There was no penalty or anything, except for the pitying, surprised look that the staff member had given him. It made him flush and squirm, but he declined to hand over the stupid flower when she had offered to take it off his hands to discard. 

The rose was beat up and slightly crushed, and he had lost one or two petals along the way, but he couldn’t bring himself to throw it out. And now the whole event was over, and they had made it back to their dorm, all dispersing to take off the fancy clothes and slip into something more comfortable. Ravi and Jaehwan had already started badgering Taekwoon to cook dinner, and the shy man had made a break for his room. 

Hakyeon had also gone straight to his room, and Hyuk had trailed after him, only to stop when Hakyeon’s door shut in his face, the leader not having realized Hyuk was following after him. 

Now Hyuk was standing alone in an empty hallway, still in his suit, holding a mostly beat up and half flattened rose, since he had shoved it inside his pocket. He didn't know why this was suddenly so important. Maybe it was because he didn’t want Hakyeon to think that they didn’t like him, since it seemed that everyone but the members had given him a rose. Maybe he was just doing it for selfish purposes and trying to win Hakyeon’s favor. Maybe he just really didn’t like the way Hakyeon’s eyes lit up at someone else. 

Hyuk shook his head of the thoughts, grabbed the doorknob and walked into Hakyeon’s room, just in time to see him shimmy into a loose sweater. 

“Hyuk!  _ Knock _ .” Hakyeon scolded, cheeks flushing immediately. 

“Sorry. Can I come in?” He asked belatedly. 

“You’re already in.” Hakyeon said, a look of amusement crossing his face. 

“Right. Yes. I am.” Hyuk said, wishing he had taken a moment to organize his thoughts. Usually he was pretty good at thinking on the spot, but right now he had Hakyeon staring questioningly at him and he could see the pile of pristine roses on the dresser. It made him balk like nothing else.

“Is everything okay?” Hakyeon asked, finally getting wind that there was something heavy on Hyuk’s mind. 

“I...Here. It’s mine. I mean it's from me. My actual rose, to you.” Hyuk blurted, thrusting the sad, sagging rose out. The stem had been damaged so it wasn’t even standing upright anymore. 

Hakyeon looked frozen with surprise and Hyuk could feel himself flush immediately. Of course Hakyeon wouldn’t want his stupid rose, not when he had so many others. Those were in perfect condition, compared to the sad sight that Hyuk was offering. 

He quickly pulled his hand back. 

“Sorry. Nevermind, it’s stupid. It broke, I-...” 

Hakyeon hugged him. 

Not one of his restraining hugs, where he knew if he let go the captive member would flee immediately. It was a different hug. His arms were around Hyuk’s neck, draped loosely, and his head was against Hyuk’s heart. He was small in Hyuk’s arms and pressed himself closer, nestling in with his eyes closed as if he was trying to memorize something. Hyuk hesitantly hugged him back. 

“Just- just when I think-....” Hakyeon’s voice was trembling against Hyuk. He could feel the repressed hitches in his breath. Hakyeon cut himself off. “Thank you, Hyuk. I love it.” 

Hakyeon pulled away softly, and looked up at Hyuk as if he hung the moon and stars in Hakyeon’s world. He worked the broken and bruised rose out of Hyuk’s hand, and carefully carried it over to his pillow, where he set it down with the utmost care. 

“You’re...You’re happy right?” Hyuk had to check. There were tears lingering in Hakyeon’s eyes, making them glassy and Hyuk didn’t know what he had done to cause such a powerful emotional response. But he hoped that it was positive at the very least. 

“Very.” Hakyeon confirmed. He reached out and took Hyuk’s hand in his own. “What do you say we go get Taekwoon to make us dinner?” 

“Best plan I’ve heard all day.” Hyuk said, relief crashing over him.

Hakyeon squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. Hyuk squeezed back. 

fin.


End file.
